יהדות בורמה - מיאנמר
ראו גם :בני מנשה "בריטי בלבוש - יהודי בשפה" - על יהדות בורמה Joe Freeman מהבטאון היהודי Tablet כתב ביום 9 בפברואר 2015 על יהודי בורמה. thumb|ימין|A visit with Than Than Nu, whose father U Nu welcomed Ben-Gurion, Golda Meir, and Moshe Sharett to Rangoonגאוות העבר הייתה ביקור ראשי מדינת ישראל בבורמה, אירוע שכלל הידוק הקשרים בין המדינות. (ראו תמונה) על יחסי ישראל עם מינאמר. היהודים שהגיעו לבורמה, כאשר הייתה תחת שלטון בריטי, היו יוצאי עירק. אלו המשיכו במורשת שלהם ובביתם אפילו דיברו ערבית. הם כונו “Baghdadis” . הם ראו בארץ מקום שנח לחיות בו, בין השאר בשל מזג האויר הנאה. הם בנו וילות, אשר אחדות מהן קיימות עד היום. תושב בורמה היום סיפר כי בחיי היום יום היהודים נהגו כמו האנגלים ולא היה הבדל בלבושם, התנהגותם ודרכי הבילוי בשעות הפנאי, בדרך כלל במועדונים סגורים. בסוף המאה ה-19 ותחילת המאה ה-20 התושבים היהודים היו בודדים ונוספו להם כתריסרי משפחות שהגיעו לארץ לשהות זמנית. לפני כ-100 שנה, בבירת המדינה, רנגון, נבנה בית כנסת. במרוצת השנים מספרם הגיע לאלפים אחדים. אחרי מלחמת העולם השנייה הם נטשו את המדינה והיום נותרו בה כעשרים יהודים. הייתה תקופה שראש עירית הבירה היה יהודי. עוד פרטים בכתבה שהקישור שלה נמצא לעיל מהויקיפדיה האנגלית (תרגום אוטומטי) "ההיסטוריה של יהודים בבורמה '' '' 'חוזרת למאה ה -19, והוא קשור לזה של היהודים בהודו ולפיתוחה של האימפריה הבריטית. בשיאו של הקהילה יהודית בארץ עמדה על 2,500 חברים. ההיסטוריה היהודי הראשון שתועד במדינה היה שלמה גבירול, ששירת כמפקד בצבאו של המלך Alaungpaya במאה ה -18. במאות ה -19, סוחרים יהודים מהודו החלו הקמת יישובים גדולים ברנגון וMandalay. זה כלל גדאדי יהודים, היהודים קוצ'ין, ובני] ישראל. תחת שלטון בריטי, הקהילה היהודית המקומית שגשג עם עסקים קטנים, ומסחר בכותנה ואורז יהודים כל כך נקבעו כי בערים רנגון וPathein שניהם היו ראשי ערים יהודיות בתחילת המאה ה -20. עם פלישה יפנית בשנת 1942, רבים יהודים ברחו להודו. למרות היפנים היו בנות ברית של נאצים, לא היה להם סלידה מסוימת כלפי היהודים. במקביל, הם ראו ביהודים המקומיים בחשד ש פרו-בריטי קבוצה "אירופאית" ו. בעקבות הלאמת עסקים בשנת 1964, הקהילה סבלה ירידה נוספת, עם חברים רבים שעברו למדינות אחרות . הרב האחרון של המדינה עזב בשנת 1969. החל משנת 2002, רק 20 יהודים נשארו ביאנגון, עיר הבירה. רוב היהודים הבורמזיים עלו לישראל . היהודים המקומיים להשתמש בבית הכנסת, אבל זה רק לעתים נדירות מושך. מניין דרוש של גברים לשירות דתי מלא. לעתים קרובות, עובדיו של שוער בית הכנסת העזרה שגרירות ישראל משה שמואל לשמור על שירות סדיר. יש 45 יהודים בקהילה בשנת 2011 מאוכלוסיית שיאו של 2,500. על בני מנשה בצפון בורמה, על הגבול ההודי, [Mizo | Mizo] אנשים, שירדו מבחינה אתנית מ[ טיבט] לקח על האמונה שהם יורדים מהשבט האבוד של שבט מנשה מנשה, המבוסס על מסורות מסוימות משותפות עם []] מי שהמיר את מתכוון להגר לישראל. רב אימצו [[אורתודוקסי יהדות] והתיישב ב[ יהודה], [[] שומרון], ו [גוש קטיף]. הם ידועים בתור [בני מנשה]. בורמה הייתה הראשונה אסיה [| האומה אסיה] להכיר ישראל ומקיימת קשרים דיפלומטיים עם המדינה היהודית. ישראל פתחה [הדיפלומטית] הראשונה שלה ב[ [] יאנגון] בשנת 1953, ובשנת 1957 היא הפכה []. שניהם s [] האומה [] משותפת [[] סוציאליסטית] השקפה בשנותיהם הראשונות ומקיימים קשרים ענפים בין המנהיגים שלהם פרידמן Cerna, רות. "כמעט אנגלים: יהודי בגדאד בבורמה הבריטית" פ 122 The history of Jews in Burma goes back to the 19th century and is tied to that of the Jews in India and to the development of the British Empire. At its height the community of Jews in the country stood at 2,500 members.Nathan Katz and Ellen S. Goldberg, "The last Jews in India and Burma", Jerusalem Center for Public Affairs, Jerusalem Letter, n° 101, 15 Avril 1988. History The first recorded Jew in the country was Solomon Gabirol, who served as a commander in the army of King Alaungpaya in the 18th century.Secret Yangon II: The Lost Tribe: ThingsAsian In the 19th century, Jewish merchants from India began establishing sizable communities in Rangoon and Mandalay. This included Baghdadi Jews, Cochin Jews, and the Bene Israel. Under British rule, the local Jewish community prospered with small businesses, and trading in cotton and rice.McDonald-Gibson, Charlotte "Myanmar Jews count on tourism" Globe and Mail 12/02/2006 http://www.theglobeandmail.com/servlet/story/LAC.20061202.SYNAGOGUE02/TPStory/specialTravel Jews were so established that Rangoon and Pathein both had Jewish mayors in the early 20th century. With the Japanese invasion in 1942, many Jews fled to India. Though the Japanese were allies of the Nazis, they did not have any particular antipathy towards the Jews. At the same time, they viewed the local Jews with suspicion as a pro-British and a "European" group. Following nationalization of businesses in 1964, the community suffered further decline, with many members moving to other countries.Mydans, Seth "Yangon Journal; Burmese Jew Shoulders Burden of His Heritage " New York Times 7/23/2002 The country's last rabbi left in 1969. As of 2002, only 20 Jews remained in Yangon, the capital city. Most Burmese Jews have immigrated to Israel. The local Jews use the Musmeah Yeshua Synagogue, but it rarely draws the required quorum of men for a full religious service. Often, employees of the Israeli embassy help synagogue keeper Moses Samuel maintain regular service. There are 45 Jews in congregation in 2011 from its peak population of 2,500.http://www.mizzima.com/edop/features/5698-moses-dreams-of-reversing-jewish-exodus.html In the north of Burma, on the Indian border, the Mizo people, who are ethnically descended from Tibet have taken on the belief that they descend from the lost tribe of Manasseh, based on certain traditions shared with Judaism. Those who have converted intend to immigrate to Israel. Many have embraced Orthodox Judaism and have settled in Judea, Samaria, and Gush Katif. They are known as the Bnei Menashe. Burma was the first Asian nation to recognize Israel and maintains diplomatic relations with the Jewish state. Israel opened its first Diplomatic mission in Yangon in 1953, and in 1957 it became an embassy. Both nations shared a Socialist outlook in their early years and held extensive contacts between their respective leaders.Freedman Cerna, Ruth "Almost Englishmen: Baghdadi Jews in British Burma" P. 122 References *''Almost Englishmen: Baghdadi Jews in British Burma'' Lexington Books, 2007 External links * Myanmar's Jews live in fear; Ynetnews; October 3, 2007 * Myanmar Jews count on tourism; globeandmail.com; December 2, 2006 * Burma Last Jews Struggling to Preserve Synagogue; BurmaNet News; November 27, 1995 * Mydans, Seth "Yangon Journal; Burmese Jew Shoulders Burden of His Heritage " New York Times 7/23/2002 *A Jew goes to Burma; Galus Australis 2009 קטגוריה:יהדות אסיה